The present invention relates to the field of paste applicators and paste application methods for applying paste onto substrates such as lead frames for die bonding.
In the die bonding process used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, paste is applied to a substrate such as a lead frame for attaching semiconductor chips. The paste is applied to an application area on the substrate by dispensing the paste from a dispenser to an application nozzle, and then onto the substrate. One known application method is plotting, in which paste is applied by moving the application nozzle in the application area while dispensing the paste.
Since the volume of paste required varies according to the types and sizes of target chips, application patterns including plotting patterns and application nozzle moving speed patterns need to be set for each target chip before plotting can be carried out. However, conventional paste applicators require a painstaking process for setting application patterns every time in the above plotting application, involving complicated data input. In addition, if patterns are not appropriately set, the required application quality may not be achieved.
A paste applicator for die bonding of the present invention applies paste onto a substrate for attaching a semiconductor chip on the substrate, and includes an application nozzle which dispenses paste from an application opening to apply the paste on the substrate; a transfer table for moving the application nozzle relative to the substrate; a dispenser which dispenses the paste for pressure feeding the paste to the application nozzle; a dispensing flow rate calculator for calculating the dispensing flow rate of the dispenser based on data on volume of the paste to be applied to the substrate and data on application pattern; and a controller for controlling the dispenser and transfer table based on calculated flow rate and the data on application pattern for applying the paste.
A paste application method for die bonding of the present invention applies paste for attaching a semiconductor chip on the substrate by pressure feeding the paste dispensed from the dispenser to the application nozzle and then dispensing the paste from the application opening of the application nozzle. The dispensing flow rate calculator calculates the dispensing flow rate of the dispenser based on data on amount of paste to be applied to the substrate and data on application pattern, and controls the transfer table for moving the dispenser and application nozzle based on this calculated dispensing flow rate and data on the application pattern.
The present invention improves operability and secures application quality by calculating the dispensing flow rate of the dispenser based on data on volume of paste to be applied to the substrate and data on the application pattern with the dispense flow rate calculator, and controlling the transfer table which moves the dispenser and application nozzle based on this calculated dispensing flow rate and data on the application pattern.